I. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates generally to Universal Serial Bus (USB).
II. Background
Mobile communication devices have become increasingly common in current society. The prevalence of these mobile communication devices is driven in part by the many functions that are now enabled on such devices. Increased processing capabilities in such devices means that mobile communication devices have evolved from pure communication tools into sophisticated mobile entertainment centers, thus enabling enhanced user experiences.
Peripheral devices, such as portable flash drives, audio speakers, and chargers, are often attached to the mobile communication devices for convenience and/or necessity reasons. A universal serial bus (USB) interface is an increasingly popular standard interface to connect such peripherals both outside and inside the mobile communication devices. When a peripheral device is connected to a mobile communication device via the USB interface, the peripheral device is a USB client and the mobile communication device acts as a USB host.
Over the years, USB interfaces for connecting the USB host and the USB client have evolved from bulkier legacy Type-A, Type-B, and Type A/B interfaces to a miniaturized Type-C interface. The USB Type-C interface is created especially for mobile communication devices that tend to have smaller, thinner, and lighter form factors. The USB Type-C interface enables a variety of new connectivity possibilities while retaining all of the functional benefits of the legacy USB interfaces. Hence, it may be desirable to explore new connectivity possibilities enabled by the USB Type-C interface to optimize architectural configurations in the mobile communication devices.